Blossom's Will of Fire
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Sakura went back in time to save the world. However, there is a problem, it's not because she has de-age, it's not because she landed in the wrong timeline, the problem is that she lost important memories. Until she becomes a Genin, she started to have odd "dreams". Will she remember before it's too late? And wait? A future-Yellow Flash has fallen for her? What will she do?
1. Prologue

**Okay, to those who may or may not remember me. I have deleted this story before because I wasn't satisfied with it and plus, I lost the motivation. Until, a while ago, I finally found a plot that I would absolutely enjoy to write down and put it out to the world for readers who are a fan of MinaSaku!**

 **I wish there are more MinaSaku's stories... Anyways!**

 **Here ya go~!**

 **Warning: English is my second. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. x3**

 **I do not own NARUTO! Nope. Nada. Boo-hoo. *sob***

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **Blossom's Will of Fire**

 **Prologue**

Gone.

It's all gone. All the hard work, all the strategies, all the powers, all the Chakras, all the alliances, and everything it builds is all gone. Just like that. The Great Fourth Shinobi War is done. Alliance Shinobi lost against Kaguya the Goddess. She won and took the Divine Tree with everyone with her in a different dimension. Except for one. One lone survivor is standing in the middle of desert field emotionless. This survivor who has pink-hair that passes her shoulder-lengths that are filled with filthy dirt, blood, muds, and tangled. Her emeralds eyes were once a shiny is now dimmed and dull. Her Chunin outfit is nearly ruined, she lost her Chunin Vest and her Leafe-Headband.

She is known as Haruno, Sakura.

' _Why?'_ Sakura doesn't understand. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi nearly beat Kaguya but somehow, Kaguya has secret Chakra hidden that no one knew. Not only she has two sons, not only she has another son Zetsu, but she has a daughter. Her daughter died because Kaguya took that last Chakra from her. Without caring that her daughter is gone. Very cruel woman. Kaguya torn reincarnation sons' symbol off and instantly clawed into Kakashi's heart and tore it. It was very cruel brute ways that Sakura has ever witnessed of her team's death.

At the last minute, Naruto being Naruto used his last Chakra to protected Sakura from Kaguya. In death, he has successfully protected Sakura as usual. Now, Sakura is all alone.

Except she's not exactly alone.

There are four dead-Hokages standing behind few feet away from Sakura. They have not returned to their rightful places and for the first time, they truly don't know what to do with this situation they are in. Saurtobi, Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage stared at Sakura with sympathies eyes. He knew why she was the only one to survive, he knew because of Naruto and that's how Naruto is. Was.

"What are we going to do?" asked by the Shodai Hokage; Senju, Hashirama and the God of Shinobi. Hashirama frowned while examined the desert, "We're practically dead to this world and we have no clue where Kaguya is in." he said.

The Yondiame Hokage; Yellow Flash is known as Namikaze, Minato sighed out loud, "For all we know, she could be in one of her dimension world far from our reach. It's impossible to travel through time rip." Minato glanced at Sakura.

The only quiet one is the Nidaime Hokage; Senju, Tobirama who is continually observed his surrounding carefully.

Four Hokages heard the rough sobbed from the survivor, "It's over…" they watched Sakura fell onto her knees while covering her face in sobbing. Hiruzen walked to Sakura and patted her head, "You did everything you could, child." He comforted her gently.

"Sandaime-sama… I failed them. I failed my teammates. I failed Naruto… I was supposed to be with them. I was supposed to fight alongside them! But I didn't… because I'm a pathetic failure!" Sakura cried out loud. Hiruzen frown sadly for Sakura, he doesn't know what to say about that and he knew if he says something wrong, it will break her heart worse than before.

Minato heard everything as he narrowed his eyes. He walked toward to Sakura, "I'll take it over here." He said to Hiruzen. The Third Hokage nodded his head, he walked back other Former Hokages and hope to see that Sakura would at least be comforted by Minato.

However, he was wrong.

Minato kicked Sakura's back hard that she flew few feet away from him. "You are an extremely pathetic useless burden annoying girl I ever had seen!" Minato shouted at Sakura in anger.

Hiruzen stared at Minato in baffled while Hashirama jaw dropped and Tobirama raised his eyebrows at the scene front of him.

Sakura slowly sits up and turned her body with her red puffy shocked eyes. Minato glared at her, "I don't understand why would Naruto, _my son_ risked his last Chakra to saved your pathetic ass!" he spat. Sakura couldn't believe that this is the Yondiame, _Naruto's_ father said those stuff to her.

"You are lucky that my arms are torn off! Or else I would have done something I would later regret it! You are the disgraceful little brat! Do you call yourself a woman? A shinobi? Kunoichi? Don't make me laugh! This is absolutely ridiculous! Why are you useless?! Huh?! Tell me why Naruto saved you?! Tell me!" Minato demanded the answers.

Sakura gulped hard as she looked down while tears slipped. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't say the words. She's stuck. All she can offer was her silent. Minato's dead eyes became emotionless, "I see, that's your answer? Then you don't deserve to have Naruto. You don't deserve to be the Leafe Shinobi. In fact, maybe Naruto does deserve to die so he doesn't have to deal with someone like you." Minato said in cold voice.

Sakura froze.

"Minato!" Hiruzen disapproved of Minato's harsh words.

Minato turned around, "…he would never waste his life if he knew that you give up this easily."

Sakura closed her eyes as flashback appeared.

 _[Flashback]_

" _Naruto! Why can't you just take a break?!" Sakura scolded him as she healing his wounds on his arm. Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry Sakura-chan but you know me! I can't take a break until I get this Jutsu done right!"_

 _Sakura sighed out loud, "I don't understand you sometimes… you just never know when to give up." She shakes her head._

" _Sakura." Sakura jumped in shocked when she heard Naruto's serious tone. She looked up and didn't expect to see his tense eyes staring at her. "I can't give up. Not in this world. This world is dangerous and everyone dies every day. But not my precious people, I don't let my friends and my family die easily. I will protect them with all my life and my strength. I needed to be strong, Sakura. I need my Chakra to be strong, my powers to be strong, and I need to find a way to connect with Kyuubi. And most of all, I need to strengthen my heart to believe that everything is possible. No matter what."_

 _Sakura stares at Naruto, "But… what if you can give up?" she whispered softly._

 _Naruto slowly smiles, "I don't_ _ **want**_ _to give up, Sakura-chan."_

" _Naruto…" Sakura smiles back at him, "For someone who is a knucklehead sure knows how to give inspiration speech." She said in teasing._

" _Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted at her insult and Sakura giggles._

 _[End of Flashback]_

Sakura opened her eyes with small life coming back in her eyes, _'Naruto… you never give up no matter what. Because you chose not to give up. So, why should I give up when you always knew that you can get your answer by never giving up.'_ She slowly stood up as she grimaced at the pain on her back from the oh-so-lovely Yondiame.

The pink-hair girl lifted her eyes at the Yondiame's back. Her eyes narrowed at his back, she pushed her Chakra in her legs and her feet. "Yondiame-sama!"

Minato halts his step, he turned around slowly with a blank face and before he knew it. He was punched by Chakra fist and flew back toward Hashirama. Hashirama jumped out of the way as Minato hit the ground in harsh.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP! BECAUSE I AM HARUNO, SAKURA THE BEST MEDIC-NINJA NEXT TO TSUNADE-SAMA AND ONE OF THE BEST KUNOICHI THAT KONOHA HAS EVER DAMN SEEN!" Sakura shouted in passionate.

Four Hokages stared at Sakura in flabbergasted and slowly Minato break a smile. He flipped from the ground and bowed at Sakura, "Nice to meet the real you, Sakura." Minato said with a happy tone.

Sakura blinked, "Nani?" she thought that he would surely be going to beat the crap out of her but instead he greeted her.

"I have seen you battle few times, Sakura. I have seen your personality and your emotions through the fights. Your burning fire, your desire perseveres, and your strong heart." Minato explained as he remembered when he saw her battles.

Hashirama grinned, "I agreed with him. When I saw your first punch against those demons, you are exactly the next generation of second Tsunade in this world. I'm proud that she passed it on to you." He beamed. His younger brother, Tobirama sighed out loud that he wasn't sure if this world can handle another Tsunade.

As if he read Tobirama's mind, Hashirama pouted at his brother, "My granddaughter is _not_ that bad."

Tobirama deadpanned at his idiot brother, "She broke down our mansion six times with her fist." He reminded Hashirama the fact. The First Hokage let his head hung as the dark cloud appeared above him, "I know, I know… please don't remind me."

Sakura blinked. She stared at the Shodai Hokage, _'He's the God of Shinobi?'_ she is having little hard time to believe that now.

Hiruzen shakes his head and smiles at Sakura, "I'm glad that you have picked up some perseveres, but the question is that… what now?" he asked the Former Hokages.

Tobirama crossed his arms, "What about Time-Travel Jutsu?" he asked as everyone stared at him in silence.

.

.

.

"Huh?!" Hashirama breaks the silence. "Since when did you know about time travel?!" he pointed at his brother in shock. Tobirama glares at him in annoyed, "I don't wanna tell you everything because you are annoying." He blunted. Hashirama sulked in the corner while grey clouds cover him and start to rain.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, "Tsk. You still depressed so easily."

Hiruzen, Minato, and Sakura stared at the scene front of them with sweatdropped.

The Second Hokage ignored his brother as he faces the others, "I can use the Time-Travel Jutsu, however, I can't do it alone. It takes quite amounts of Chakras to create one and an only living person can go." He glanced at Sakura, "So that goes to you Haruno-san. You will carry the heavy burden to be responsible in Time-Travel past." He said.

"What's the consequence for the Time-Travel Jutsu?" Minato asked with curious.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, "There are…flaws in Time-Travel. It's called Time-Travel Influence. Once Haruno-san goes back in past, things will change in life." He frowns, "It's only one-way ticket. You can't come back to your present time. Once you are in the past, it will be your present." He explained.

"Wait, are you saying that she won't be in her timeline?" Hiruzen asked just to be clear from Nidaime. Tobirama nodded his head.

"Correct. For all we know, she'll be landed in a different timeline, different time field." He said.

Hashirama stands next to his brother, "How do we know that she is in the right timeline? She could be land in our timeline. You know our timeline won't take lightly with women who can fight in a war." He glanced at Sakura, "No offense Sakura-san, our time is really different." He assured.

Sakura just smiles, she understood. It was history anyway although she really doesn't want to be in _that_ far timeline.

"Say, can she handle to send back in past?" Minato thought out loud in wonder. Tobirama glanced at Sakura carefully then he shakes his head.

"No, she won't make it. But she is the only living soul." Tobirama walked toward to Sakura, "The only way she can survive through time is to have lots of Chakras. It will protect her from being torn limb from limb." Tobirama explained. He glanced back at the Hokage, "Any suggestions on how she gets more Chakra?"

Other former Hokages glances at each other in deep thought. Hiruzen glanced at Minato, "You do have amounts of Chakras… your large Chakra and your Kyuubi Chakra." He nodded at Minato. Minato tilted his head, maybe he could give Sakura his Kyuubi Chakra but then he heard Kyuubi demanded his attention. Minato closed his eyes to go in his inner world.

 _[Minato's Inner World]_

Minato opened his eyes and stared up at Dark Kurama, "Nani?"

Dark Kurama grinned widely, **"I don't want my chakra to be in her. She has hybrid souls, so I don't want to be part of it."** Minato frown at Kurama, "Hybrid souls?"

" **Hai. She has rare hybrid souls. Not many people have those, but she's special. I can sense it. I much prefer that you give your chakra to her. I'll use my chakra to keep you 'alive'."**

Minato frown deepens, "I don't know. If I put my Chakra in her, she might be in my timeline and I would recognize my chakra in hers." He doesn't really want to risk it.

Dark Kurama chuckled, **"As I said, she has hybrid souls. Meaning she also has interesting Chakras as well. It's weak but definitely special feelings I'm sure. Once you give her Chakra, her hybrid chakras and your chakras are just in mixed. So, you or anyone would sense it. I doubt it."** He explained. **"Plus, I've heard about her famous fire and her temper from other Kurama… I really don't want her to be my host."**

"I see…" Minato sighed, "Fine."

 _[Outside in Life]_

Minato is back in the living world. He turned around, "I'll give you my Chakra." He volunteered to Sakura. The pink-hair girl nods her head understanding that she must need his Chakra in order to go through time without being torn.

Yondiame walked toward her and silently using his mental hand-sign of the Forbidden Jutsu. "Forgive me, this is the only way I can do this." Sakura raises her eyebrows in confuse.

And the next thing Sakura knew, her eyes widen in dumbfounded.

Hiruzen coughed attempt to brush his blushes away. Hashirama let a cat-like grinned at them. Tobirama stared at them in boredom.

Yondiame Hokage; Namikaze, Minato has pressed his lips against Sakura.

Sakura could feel his soft, firm cold lips on her slightly chapped warm lips. She can feel his lips move very gently to slid his Chakra throughout his mouth to Sakura's open mouth. Sakura can feel his strong, wild, stormy, and enthusiastic Charka exciting and buzzing with her Chakra.

The pink-hair girl recognized this feeling; her Chakras are accepting his Chakras flowing inside of her. They both are blending together in the flow of rivers which made Sakura shivered at the tense and light feel. Unknowingly that she kissed back very roughly against Minato's because of the Chakra's bursting feelings. It's like her Chakras are in drunk, in toxic that she doesn't know if her body can handle those kinds of moods.

Minato's eyes are half-way as he stares at her closed-eyes. He can see her Chakra seal diamond shape appeared on her forehead and he took a quick glance at other places where the extra seal that will store all the extra Chakras. Once he is satisfied that she got enough amount of his Chakras, he broke the kiss and leaned back.

He watched Sakura in breathlessly as she fluttered her eyes open. Sakura blinks owlishly as she slowly processed what just happened. Her face got red when she realized that she make-out with Yondiame! Not only that, he's Naruto's father! _'Oh kami!'_ Sakura thought in speechless.

Minato saw the shift colors in Sakura's eyes. Once her emeralds eyes are now mixed with sapphires eyes because of his Chakras influences. He tilted his head, "Your wrists… look at it." He jerks his head at her wrist.

Sakura glanced at her inside wrists, both of her wrists have a matching seal. They both have blue orb with golden whirlpool in the middle seal. "This is… the results, the sealed of extra Chakras?" Minato nodded his head that Sakura is corrected. "I see…" Sakura glanced at the former Hokages and blushes. She forgot about them and it's very embarrassing and awkward that she got kissed by the Fourth Hokage front of the respectful Hokages. Oh kami.

"Well then! Shall we do this Time-Travel Jutsu?" Hashirama asked his brother as he clapped his hand together. Sakura is forever grateful for the First Hokage who changed the subject and atmosphere.

Tobirama decided to explain the complicated Jutsu to others and once he's done, he glanced at Sakura, "Haruno-san, when we start opening the Jutsu, you must jump in. It won't stay open for more than ten seconds. Understand?" Sakura nodded her head understood.

"Ready." Four Hokages stood in foursquare and Sakura watched in awed that four powerful Chakras rushed out of their feet to meet each other in the middle and dig inside the ground. The ground shook as in the middle of the foursquare has open in a mini blue whirlpool.

"Go!" Tobirama ordered her as he gritted his teeth. It's very powerful Jutsu no doubt.

Sakura snapped out of it and ran toward the whirlpool as flashbacks coming through her mind so fast.

" _One day, I will become a Hokage! Believe it!"_

" _Naruto-baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"_

" _Hn. Annoying."_

" _I'm proud of my team!"_

" _Go Naruto CHA!"_

" _Sasuke-kun… please don't leave!"_

" _Thank you."_

" _Naruto… he's gone."_

" _I promise on my lifetime that I will drag his ass back to Konoha, Sakura-chan!"_

" _Whoa…what monstrous strength."_

" _Sakura-chan! Please heal me!"_

" _Forehead, you better get your butt in here now! We haven't had girls time lately!"_

" _I'm proud of you Sakura."_

" _I don't want to give up, Sakura-chan."_

" _You are the best friend I could ever have."_

" _I love you."_

" _Good-bye, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura shakes her head and dives into the whirlpool. The ground closed up and the earth has stopped shaking. Hashirama sigh out loud, "Wow! That was tense!" he shakes his head.

Minato stared at the ground where Sakura dived in. "You think she'll be fine? I mean, she will be in the past on her own from now on."

Hiruzen smiles weary, "I believe Sakura will be okay. She'll find a solution in her own way, she's a very smart girl. I believe she can do this." He said in an honest opinion.

"Now, the fate rests on Sakura-san's shoulders." Hashirama said then he grinned, "You know… Konohagakure no Sato always have the Will of Fire. But since she's saving everyone and the Village… I would say… She's the Blossom of Fire." He said, like the nickname he made.

Tobirama stared at his older brother, "So simple. You are too simple-minded to actually picked that name." he snorted.

Hashirama sulked in the corner. Other Hokages sighed at him.

Minato and Hiruzen snapped their eyes open when they got memories rushing in their mind. Minato blinked, "It seems that Sakura has landed in your timeline, Minato." Hiruzen said in a mysterious tone. Yondiame's lips quirk up, "It seems." He mumbled.

Hashirama perked up, "Oh that's good!" he is in relief to know that the Time-Travel Jutsu has succeeded.

Slowly, one by one former Hokages feet has slowly faded. "Ooh! This is wonderful, it seems that the Blossom of Fire has started to change the future." Hashirama said excitedly while Tobirama relaxed his shoulders. Minato and Hiruzen glanced at each other and nodded their head.

 _We're leaving the future in your hands, Sakura._


	2. Chapter I: Welcome to Konoha

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows~ *beam***

 **I hope you like this chapter~**

 **Warning: Unbeta, English is my second language. ASL is my first, Yeppie, I'm Deaf~ *peace***

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy~ x3**

* * *

Two shinobi are resting in the hut front of the gate for anyone who signs in or/and out of the village. They have been lazy around for hours since no travelers has arrived and not even any shinobi on leave for missions. It's one of those days when it's a rather slow and boring day. One of the shinobi yawned loudly while stretched his arms above his head. Another shinobi is resting his eyes closed with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, they both felt a flare of unfamiliar chakra outside of the gate. They stood on their feet with their kunai out with suspicion. They exchanged their glances and nod slightly. They left the hut, search for the possible intruder that flare the chakra. When one of the shinobi found a small figure of a body a few feet away, he beckoned his partner and went to examine this mystery intruder in cautioned.

When they got closer, they paused with a surprised look when they saw a little girl with unusual pink hair and she looked like she has been through a war. One of the shinobi checked her pulse quietly. "She's alive." He said, calmly.

Another shinobi frowned. "Should we take her to the hospital?" he asked with curious and cautioned.

"I think we should. One of us has to inform the Hokage-sama, for all we know, she could be a spy." He said. Then he picked up the petite girl in his arms and turned to his partner. "I'll take her to the hospital. You'll get Hokge-sama."

Another shinobi nodded his head. They both run inside the village to their destination on a different path.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi, Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage is currently sitting in a chair with the amount of paperwork on his desk. He sighed heavily as he stared at the stack of paperwork. He never thought being Hokage would be so troublesome. Sandaime grumbled silently while he read the report then disapproved it with his stamp and placed on the rejected pile.

Knocked heard on his door. "Come in." Sandaime gave his permission. A shinobi walked in, bowed respectfully then stood up straight. "Can I help you?" Hokage asked with curious.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama. We have found a possible intruder outside of the gate, however, it's a little girl who seems went through a war. We do not know if she's a spy or not." He reported.

Hiruzen hummed. "I see. Where is she?"

"In the Konoha Hospital, sir."

The Hokage nodded his head. "I shall see her myself. Thank you." The shinobi bowed and left the office. Hiruzen rubbed his beard with a thinking face, _'It could be a spy, or possible a wanderer orphan.'_ He glanced at his paperwork and decided to check this girl. Better than paperwork that's for damn sure.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Blossom's Will of Fire**

 **Chapter One**

 **Pre-Genin Arc**

 **"Welcome to Konoha"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

A pink-hair girl laying on the hospital bed after she was washed with cloth by a nurse and even changed into a simple hospital gown. The nurse double checked the IV, pulse, and basic things until she was satisfied and left the patient room. Once the door was slid shut quietly, the little girl fluttered her eyes open to reveal her emerald speckled of blue eyes. She blinked few times to adjust the bright light in the room and examined the room she's in. _'I'm…in… a hospital?'_ she thought in confusion.

The little girl pushed herself up, turned her head at the window and couldn't see very well since the curtains blocked the view mostly. The door slid open that caught the little girl's attention. The nurse walks in with a trap of needles and medicine. She paused when she saw the patient was awake.

"Oh my! You shouldn't move so much young lady." The nurse scolded lightly while she placed the tray on the table. She went the pink-hair girl and pushed her back on the bed. "You are very low on chakra and your wounds have caught infections." The nurse explained belief, "Also, you have a second-degree burnt on your arm, broken rib, and torn muscles." She frowned. "What happened to you, child?" she asked the little girl with confused and disbelieved such things happened to a little girl.

The pink-hair girl just blinked and looked away with a frown on her face. The nurse sighed softly then check the little girl's health once again.

The door knocked and opened, Hiruzen walked in such confident that the nurse back away and bowed respectfully. "Hello, Hokage-sama." The nurse greeted the leader.

The Hokage greeted the nurse. "Hello. I would like to have a private talk with her." The nurse nodded her head and immediately left the room and shut the door behind her.

Hiruzen turned his attention on the tiny pink-hair girl, "What's your name?" he asked softly when he saw how young the little girl is.

The pink-hair girl stared at the man, she furrowed her eyebrows, "….S-sakura… I think?" she frowned.

"No surname?" The Hokage narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders with confused in her eyes. "I-I…I don't remember." She mumbled sadly.

The Sandaime observed the little girl's emotions, she is a very open book that he knew she's being honest. "My name is Sarutobi, Hiruzen. I'm Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Do you know my village?"

Sakura frowned deeply, "I…think so? Konoha, is a Hidden Leaf Village for…ninja?" she questioned confused but the Hokage nodded his head.

"That's correct. Do you remember how you arrive at my village? My shinobi founded you outside of the gate."

The pink-hair girl bit her lip as she attempts to remember something, but her mind was fuzzy. "I don't remember." Her eyes went confuse and sad.

Before the Hokage could ask another question, the door knocked and opened. The doctor walked in, "Hello, Hokage-sama." he bowed the leader. "I came to check on the patient."

Hokage nod his head, "It seems she doesn't remember much except she knows her name and this village." He informed the doctor.

The doctor raised his eyebrows at this information. He went to check on the pink-hair girl with his glowed chakra hands and examined her carefully. Sakura lay still with an uncomfortable face. After ten minutes or so, the doctor quickly retreats his hands and write stuff down on the clipboard. "I believe our patient has brain fog which causes some memory loss. Fortunately, it's not permanently so she'll gain her memories back in due time." He turned to Hokage, "She was in stress and anxiety that caused her memories unclear most of the time. However, she does remember basic needs, and a few things such as her name, age, and possibly personal background." He explained.

"That's fortunate news." The Hokage said and turned to Sakura. "Do you remember anything, child?" he asked with curious yet slightly suspicion.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "…I think… I remembered bodies. Faces are too blurry and… there's so much… blood." She whispered the last word. The doctor and Hokage stared at the little girl quietly with sympathies.

"It's not unusual for someone her age to block those memories." The doctor explained quietly to the Hokage, "It's called repressed memories. It basically has her memories unconsciously blocked due to the memory being associated with high-level stress or trauma."

Hiruzen glanced at the doctor. "And this is not permanently, right?"

The doctor nodded his head, "Correct. However, it depends on each person's mind. It could take weeks, months, or even years for her to actually remember everything." He glanced at the pink-hair girl, "According to the nurse and mine's estimation is that she's around eight years old, a rather small for her age due to the lack of nutrition. And one thing that is unusual is that she has chakra stored seals inside both her wrists."

The Hokage was interested in that last piece of information. "I see." He walked to Sakura. "May I take a look at your wrists, Sakura?" he asked gently.

Sakura blinked, she lifted her hands toward the leader who gently touches her wrists and turned over. He examined the seals inside of her wrists, then he glanced up at her face and noticed the purple diamond-shape charka sealed on her forehead. He recognized that type of seal which baffled him that a nine years old girl to have such dangerous seal. _'That's… Creation Rebirth. Only two people I knew have those. Uzumaki, Mito and Senju, Tsunade… how can this child has one?!'_ he frowned deeply, he hopes this child won't ever use it in her life because he is aware of the consequences to release and use those seal for the user. He truly hopes this child won't use it otherwise, she'll die much sooner rather than later.

' _Most of all, who taught her that? I doubt Tsunade would teach her, she very strict to share those, she never releases the information about it. Not even her apprentice. I doubt Mito-sama would do that as well. She only taught it to Tsunade but that's it. So, who?'_ he mused with puzzled. Then he glanced at the sealed-on child's wrists, _'No mistaken that these are Chakra seals. This means this child has the amount of Chakra, and it's not self-sealing, someone gave their Chakra to her. But who would do that? Why to a child like her? Could be her parents? Siblings? Or anyone who gave it to her in order to save her life?'_ he mentally sighed as he could feel so many headaches coming. He wishes that Sakura would remember so she can answer his questions but, unfortunately, she has temporary memory loss.

Hokage smiles at Sakura, "Thank you for showing me, Sakura." He released her hands and clasped his hands behind his back. _'Something tells me that this child has experienced as a shinobi…'_ he opened his mouth, "Tell me, child, do you remember anything about yourself? Your family? Your home? Anything you could tell me? And… are you shinobi? Or have any experience being one? Jutsu, maybe?" he asked few questions.

Sakura tilted her head as her eyes stared at the ceiling with thinking face. "…I have pink hair." She remembers that for sure as Hiruzen's lips twitched in amused while the doctor writing down some note, "…I think I have a family, mom, and dad. Mom was at home. Dad… I… think he was at the battle?" she closed her eyes with furrowed eyebrows in concentration, "….home, safe but then it was gone…" her face then soften to sadness, "I remember home vanished… meaning… mama is gone…" tears leaks out of the corner of her eyes, "And… I was alone, sort of? I think there's someone send me away." She sniffled and wipes her tears away.

The Third Hokage closed his eyes, _'I see. Even though there are many holes in her explanation, I can guess that she was caught in the war in her village. Somehow, someone found her and send her away before gave her extra Chakra in order to save her and protect her. Possibly her father or someone who knew her.'_ He mused, sympathy for the little girl who is possibly now an orphan. "How about Jutsu? You know anything about those?" He asked softly with father-y eyes.

Sakura opens her eyes at the sudden bright as if she remembers, she lifted one hand and soon it covered soft green glow. The doctor gasped in amazed, "Mystical Palm Technique… she can use a healing jutsu." He was impressed an eight years old girl could easily turn on her healing chakra almost immediate as if she did it for many years.

Sandaime Hokage rubbed his chin, _'It's possible that she was at the war because of her healing. I would understand that part. At least that I would assume.'_ He mused then nodded at Sakura, "Thank you, Sakura." She stopped her chakra and dropped her hand on the bed. _'I can't help but feel like she was meant to be here in this village. Maybe that's why she was here send by someone who knew her. Something tells me that if we lose her, we would be a great disadvantage and loss a potential powerful Kunoichi.'_ He thought, then he decided it. He knew it's very risky but somehow, he believes that she was meant to be here. In his village and provide a great future for Konoha.

"How would you like to be part of this village, Sakura? To be a Leafe Shinobi." Hokage asked the little girl while the doctor turned to the leader with a surprised look.

Sakura stared at the leader, "…me?" she doesn't understand why he wants her to be a ninja in his village. She doesn't understand, she doesn't remember much but knew somehow, she doesn't belong here. However, the Hokage seems genuine that he wants her to be part of his village.

"Hai, do you know the Will of Fire?" Sakura shook her head, "It's a life philosophy that has been passed on to may ninja as a part of their spiritual heritage. This village is like a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village." He explained then stared at Sakura's unique eyes. "Tell me Sakura, do you think you could possibly inherit the Will of Fire?"

Sakura frowned, she stared at the leader's strong and confident eyes until a whisper came through her ears alone.

" _We're leaving the future in your hands, Sakura."_

Somehow, she couldn't help but feel desires, determined, and strength that she must protect _something_ almost as if she was sent here for _something important_ even though she doesn't remember what it is. She knew she'll have to grow strong and protect something. A strong glint of fire determined in her eyes that made Hokage smiles wide. "Hai… I want to be a ninja… and… protect the _something._ I don't remember but I do know I have to become strong and protect something _precious_." Sakura said with determined.

Hiruzen nodded his head, "That's good enough answer, Sakura." His eyes twinkled, "Welcome to Konoha."

.

* * *

.

 **A Week Later….**

 **Konoha Orphanage**

Sakura is currently in the bedroom with a few girls who minded their own businesses and avoid the pink-hair girl. Except for one shy girl who has long, teal-colored hair tired back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, large teal eyes, and fair skin. She wears a kimono-style garment that is pink and held closed with a yellow obi. Her name is Hayato, Kaede. Kaede is one of the girls who are nice to Sakura and even provide her some clothes and blanket to keep warm during night time.

Sakura changed her clothes into a simple green kimono-styles garment and held closed with a white obi and old blue ninja sandals. Sakura is one of the few kids who go to the Ninja Academy, unfortunately, Kaede doesn't attend the same academy. She goes to Civilian Academy instead to become a cooker who owns a business.

Kaede walked inside of the bedroom with a book in hands, she walked to Sakura with a soft gentle smile, "Sakura-chan, I got you this. I think this will help you." She said. Sakura turned away from the window, she grabbed the book and read the title, _'Chakra for Beginner'._ Sakura smiles at Kaede.

"Thank you, Kaede-chan." Sakura is grateful to have such a sweet and thoughtful friend. Kaede smiles wide, she was very happy to help the pink-hair girl.

"Are you looking forward to attending your first day of school tomorrow?" Kaede asked with curious.

Sakura held the book against her chest, "I think so? I don't remember a lot, but I think I'll be able to catch up in the academy." She said.

Kaede hummed, "Well if you ever need help, I'm here for you. I know I'm not a ninja or even won't understand a thing about it, but I'll try my best to help you whenever you need it, okay?"

Sakura smiles and nodded her head, "Of course, thank you."

After a few hours later, it was bedtime for the children and they went to their bed and the caretaker turned off the lights and shut the door. Kids fell asleep in their assign beds except for Sakura who stared at the wall in front of her.

She curled up and closed her eyes, _'Why can't I remember anything?'_ slowly, she fell asleep.

 **[Dreamland]**

" _Are you sure you want to become a ninja?" a woman with blurry face stood in front of Sakura. Sakura in her youngest age of four nodded her head. "Being ninja is a very dangerous road… I don't think it's a good career for you."_

" _Oh, come on, darling!" a man with blurry face walked up to Sakura, he picked her up effortlessly, "Our sweet blossom would become one of the strongest and beautiful kunoichi this village has ever seen! In fact, this village should be proud to have such a wonderful girl to serve our home."_

 _The mother crossed her arms, "I don't know… I don't like this. We're sending our daughter off to a Ninja Academy to become a killer. Maybe we should just send her to the Civilian Academy, instead. It's safer."_

 _Sakura protected, "But mama! I want to be a ninja!"_

 _The father turned his head at his daughter, "Tell us why you want to become a kunoichi, blossom? You must have a reason, yes?"_

 _Sakura bobbled her head, "Hai! I saw silver hair ninja who has a doggy mask stopped a meanie man who hurt a boy. A dog-san saved the boy, gave him a food, and vanish! It was amazing, and I want to help people like that! Like Dog-san!" she explained her reason._

" _You… want to become a shinobi to help people?" the mother asked softly, Sakura nodded her head, "…alright. Promise me that you'll try your best and get good grades, show us that you are indeed serious about being a Shinobi, okay? Can you promise us, flower?"_

" _Hai! I promise! Thank you, mama, daddy!" Sakura chirped excitedly._

 **[End of Dreamland]**

Sakura fluttered her eyes open once a sunlight touched her face through the window. _'Are they my parents?'_ she thought as she remembered her dream, or maybe rather a piece of memory. Warm yet sad feelings inside of her that her parents actually accept and support her to wanting to become a ninja. Even though she knew they are gone, but that doesn't mean she won't keep a promise that she made with her parents. She will try her best and get good grades, she wants to make her parents proud, and she will. With determined, she climbed off the bed and start getting ready for the first day of school.


	3. Chapter II: Ninja Academy

**Hullo~**

 **Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL if my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything. *sigh sadly***

 **Enjoy~ ;3**

* * *

Sakura stared at the Ninja Academy, she bit her inner cheeks while observed her surroundings. She has no idea where she's supposed to go, fortunately, a teacher saw her and decided to help. A woman with brown hair that reached her shoulder-length, full bangs, and sharp black eyes walked up to a pink-hair girl, "Hello, my name is Kita, Noa and I worked here. Do you need help?" a kind woman smiles at Sakura.

The pink-hair girl nodded her head. "Hai. I'm new here… I'm supposed to be in room 205 with Yamada-sensei."

Noa smiles widely, "I see, I know where that is. That means you are my new student for the Kunoichi Class." She said she saw Sakura's confusion, "Once a week, we have a day separate between boys and girls. Boys take Shinobi's lessons while girls take Kunoichi's lessons. You will understand once you're in my class, okay? Oh, called me Noa-sensei, okay?" Sakura nodded her head. "Wonderful, now let me take you to your class." Noa helped Sakura to her class on her first day.

When they arrived in the Ninja Academy to the classroom where Sakura will be in, Noa knocked on the door and slid it open slightly, "Yamada-san, you have a new student."

"Ah, that's right… bring it here." A deep voice answered.

Noa smiles down at Sakura, "Good luck." She waved at the pink-hair girl and left her front of the door. Sakura gulped softly, she slides the door a little further, walked in and shut it behind her. Suddenly, she felt nervous once she felt all eyes on her. Sakura walk to Yamada-sensei, "Introduce yourself." Yamada-sensei said calmly.

Sakura turned her head to her classmates, "Umm… My name is Sakura. Please take care of me." She bowed politely. Then whispers heard that reach Sakura.

" _What's up with the pink hair?"_

" _Did you see her weird eyes? What kind of eyes colors are they?"_

" _Never mind that, did you see her huge forehead?!"_

" _She looks weird."_

Sakura frowned deeply, she felt irritated yet hurt that they were rude because of her unique appearance. Luckily, before it gets worst, Yamada glared at them to the point when the children quieted themselves. "Sakura, you may take a seat next to Mori, Sayuri. Mori-san, please raise your hand." Sayuri raised her hand and Sakura went to her seat next to the girl.

Sayuri has light brown eyes without pupils and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, handing over her ears from behind them. She is fair skinned, and she wears dark teal kimono dress, black leggings tucked into dark blue ninja sandals. She is a very pretty girl. She smiles politely at Sakura, "Hello, my name is Mori, Sayuri." Sayuri introduced herself in well-manner.

"Sakura." The pink-hair said with a shy smile as she couldn't help but feel like this girl is familiar to her. Sayuri just smiles and turned her attention on Yamada-sensei.

Sakura examined her surrounding quietly, there are quite many classmates who are around her age or so. Until her emeralds, speckled blue met sapphire eyes that belongs to a very pretty boy. He has spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and sun-kissed tan skin. He wears a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. He tilted his head at her with interested and curious. Sakura slowly blushes at his intense stares then turned away to attempt to pay attention to Yamada-sensei.

The pink-hair girl glanced from the corner of her eyes back to the blonde-hair boy who turned his attention on the teacher as well. However, she wasn't interested because of his look, she is more curious about why he looks familiar to her when she never meets him before. Same with Sayuri, but not as strong as this boy though.

A small sharp pain appeared in her head, Sakura grimaced slightly as she reached her forehead and rubbed it gently. _'This is too confusing.'_ She mused in puzzled.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Blossom's Will of Fire**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Pre-Genin**

" **Ninja Academy"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

It's lunchtime, Sayuri turned to Sakura with a small yet warm smile on her face, "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

Sakura nodded her head, she stood up and followed Sayuri outside of the academy to the field where two girls are sitting in front of the window with bento lunches on the picnic blanket. "Girls!" Sayuri waves at her friends, "Meet Sakura." She introduced the pink-hair girl as she sits down next to her friends. "You can sit here, Sakura-chan." She pats the spot next to her.

Sakura sat down next to Sayuri while smiles shyly at two girls who stared at her. One of the girls who has black shoulder-length hair, brown eyes which are accentuated by orange markings at each corner, tan skinned, and she's a little bit chubby but adorable size. She wears a purple shirt, black pants, and simple blue sandals. She smiles kindly at Sakura, "My name is Ueda, Aimi."

"Wakao, Yoshino." Yoshino said, she has long, dark brown hair in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin, and dark eyes. She wears a dark red blouse, blue shorts, and blue sandals.

Sayuri glanced around, "Where's Mikoto-chan?" she asked with a curious frown.

Yoshino sighed, "She told me that she has to drop off the bento to Uchiha." She grumbled softly. Sayuri nodded her head understanding. Aimi noticed Sakura's grimaced with pain eyes while she was rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay. Sakura-chan?" Aimi asked with concerned. Two girls turned to Sakura with worried. Sakura lifted her head from her hands and smiles at them.

"Hai, just slight headaches." Sakura assured them.

Jogging footsteps heard, "Sorry I'm late!" a girl quickly arrived toward them, she has long straight black hair with bands hanging on either side of her face too roughly frame her cheeks, black eyes, and fair-skinned. She wears a simple dark purple blouse, black knee-length leggings, and dark blue shinobi sandals. She sits next to Yoshino and saw Sakura, "Oh, hello! I remember that your name is Sakura-chan, right?" Sakura nodded her head, "Nice to meet you, my name Uchiha, Mikoto." Mikoto smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Sakura bowed politely.

Yoshino narrowed her eyes at Mikoto, "Where's that crazy red-head chick?" she asked with curiosity.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows with disapproving eyes, "Her name is Kushina-chan, and she won't join us today because she has a meeting with a teacher." She explained.

Aimi frowned, "She's not in trouble, is she?"

Mikoto lined her lips which Yoshino snorted while Sayuri sighed softly. Sakura just stared at them in awkward yet confused. Sayuri turned to Sakura, "You probably haven't seen her yet, but after lunch, you will notice her. She has red hair, which is a bizarre color." She blinked as she noticed Sakura's hair color, "Although your hair color is a bit more bizarre but fitting for you." She doesn't want to hurt pink-hair girl's feelings, "Anyways, her name is Uzumaki, Kushina and she is a troublemaker. She's also known as Red-Hot Habanero because people made fun of her hair color." Sayuri explained.

Mikoto turned to Sakura, "We heard other said rude things to you. Ignore them. You look really cute." She complimented Sakura.

Sakura smiles at kind-heard Uchiha, "Thank you."

Yoshino swallowed her food, "So, where are you from?"

Pink-hair girl frowned, "I…don't remember."

"Oh, then do you live with your family?" Aimi asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Iie, I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry!" Aimi apologized but Sakura just shook her head with a smile.

Sayuri tilted her head, "I do hope that I'm not pressuring you this, but when you said that you don't remember, do you have issues with memories?"

"Sort of? Last week, the doctor told me that I have a brain fog, I can't remember everything. It's too blurry for me. But he did say that I'll have my memories back someday. I just don't know when, though. It could be weeks, months, or even years." Sakura explained.

Mikoto's eyes soften, "Well, we hope you'll get your memories back. If not, it's okay because now, you can gain new memories!" she said happily.

"That's right." Yoshino nodded her head agreed along with Aimi and Sayuri.

Sakura beamed at them, "Thank you."

"How old are you?" Yoshino asked with curious because Sakura seems tiny compared to the girls.

"Eight."

The girls stared at Sakura with surprised, "Wow, most of us in class are nine or ten years old. I think you are one of the youngest in our class." Sayuri said. "It's not a bad thing, it shows that you are a smart girl." She said with a smile.

"If that's true, then you might as well be the number one smartest Kunoichi in our year." Yoshino said then narrowed her eyes, "If you beat Domoto, I'll definitely declare that you are my hero." She said with serious eyes.

Mikoto rolls her eyes while Aimi sweatdropped and Sayuri shook her head at Yoshino. She glanced at confused Sakura, "Domoto, Hitomo is an insolent classmate of ours. She never respects us, and always the teacher's pet. Every month, she's always the top rank of Kunoichi in our year."

"She's a bitch." Yoshino blurted.

Mikoto and Sayuri snapped at Yoshino, "Language!" they scolded. Yoshino huffed and sulk in her foods. Aimi sighed softly as she pats her friend's shoulder. These girls slightly amused Sakura, she couldn't help it but feel like she can be friends with them. A smile appeared on her face, _'Today isn't so bad…'_ she mused, enjoy her lunchtime with her new friends.

.

* * *

.

A month has passed for Sakura who has been busy to catch up with lessons in the class, hanging out with her friends and made sure she had enough time to spend with Kaede, and finally, today is the day when Yamada-sensei announced the scores. As usual, some has the same scores, some have low, some has high and surprisingly, one thing has changed.

Domoto, Hitomo is rank second best of Kunoichi year.

Sakura is the rank first best of Kunoichi year.

Yoshino stood up, "YES! Sakura you are officially my hero!" she cheered with a cheeky grin. Girls congratulate Sakura who blushes while Hitomo were furious and glared at pink-hair girl hatefully.

Yamada-sensei cleared his throat, "Alright, settle down. Now, Noa is waiting at the outside field, you are dismissed." He waves off the girls who stood up gathered their things and left the classroom while the boys stayed in their seats. Yamada-sensei turned serious, "Now, it's time to discuss the body pressure points with just barehand…" he lectured seriously in intense details.

Meanwhile, the girls meet Noa who waved at them. "Okay, girls… first, congratulations on the first rank, Sakura-chan." She said with a warm smile. Sakura thanked the lady while ignoring the hateful glared from Hitomo. "Now, follow me, ladies. Today, we're going to learn something very special." She said, she leads the girls to the large field of flowers. Sakura felt another sharp pain in her head once again, she rubbed her headaches which one of her friends noticed it. Aimi took out a small water bottle from her bag while Mikoto took out a small pill. They handed to Sakura who thanked them and took the pain medicine and swallowed with a water.

Noa told the girls to sit in the large circle. They obeyed, and the teacher stood in the middle. She slowly turned around, "Listen up. This is one of the most important lessons, you must not forget. As you know that Kunoichi posed a more serious threat than other members of the shinobi. Unlike Shinobi, Kunoichi can disguise either as a maid, a priestess, or a courtesan. Kunoichi could take this serious role for a very long time if they must. And when they were ordered to strike, they did so cunningly when their targets are at their most vulnerable, which is often in bed and with their pants down. Hence, it is not so surprising that they suffered worse fates than captured male ninjas when they were caught for committing such intimate betrayals." The girls listen very attentively which satisfied Noa.

"Beauty and sexuality were the female ninjas' primary weapons when gaining access to their targets, but they also wielded the actual deadly weapon of their own. Considering they had to go to their enemy's territory unnoticed, they could not bring around with them long swords that would catch people's attention. Even kunai or shuriken would eventually get attention and causes suspicion. Instead, they carried weapons such as dagger-like hairpins, tessen or folding fans with hidden blades, and poison as these items can be inconspicuous while wearing a standard kimono." Noa took out a fan, opened it and took one thin senbon from the wood, "This is a poison, laced with foxglove. It makes the target's heart slow rate and potentially stop the heart. It could go in the veins such as the neck, wrist, or even straight to the heart." She placed the senbon back into her fan. "Any questions?"

A few hands raised, "Uchiha-san." Noa picked Mikoto.

"Why is Kunoichi took time? I mean, why not just strike the enemy and be done with?" Mikoto asked with curious.

Noa hummed, "That's an excellent question, Uchiha-san. You see, unlike the Shinobi who kills their target right away. Kunoichi didn't sneak in during moonless nights to steal information or eliminate their targets. A kunoichi was patient and took time to accomplish missions even if the mission took years. Female ninjas rarely attempted to kill their targets right away. First, they worked hard to integrate themselves well into the enemy's household and to earn the trust of the household's many residents slowly. They gathered intelligence and passed on crucial information to the village's enemies. When the time came to eliminate the target they were monitoring, they did not wait for a male shinobi to finish the job. Their combat skills were just as excellent, and sometimes their method of execution was even more creative and brutal." She answered. "Other questions?" she scanned the raised hands and picked one of them, "Domoto-san."

Hitomo cleared her throat haughty while Yoshino rolled her eyes distastefully, "How does Kunoichi gain their target's attention? What if the target wants another woman? What would happen?"

"Another good question." Noa praised Hitomo who beamed while Yoshino faked gag which Sayuri elbowed her while Aimi sweatdropped and Mikoto and Sakura facepalms. "Kunoichi will use the Art of Seduction. There are multiples ways to seduce your target in order to get their attention on you. However, it depends on the missions. Most of the mission usually involves information gathering, assassination, and receive items when Kunoichi needed to use Art of Seduction."

Noa noticed Sakura's hand, "Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"These Seduction Missions have limit age, correct?" Sakura asked with curious and concerned.

The teacher's eyes soften when she noticed most girls' eyes were nervous, "Of course. None of you will do these missions until you are the appropriate age. Usually sixteen to thirty or so." The girls were relief to hear that. "But, it would be smart to prepare this type of missions in the future mentally, emotionally, and physically. Better start early rather than later. That way, you girls are preparing for it, it will be like your first time in Seduction mission wasn't your first time at all. Trust me on that." Noa said. "I will help you all prepare it." She swore, then she continues lectured the lesson.

After a few hours later, Noa clapped her hands, "Alright girls, don't forget this lesson, okay? It's important to remember the facts as well. Next week, we will learn the flower languages to use communicate during the missions. Okay, see you all next week and have a good day." She dismissed the class and waved the girls farewell.

Yoshino stretched her arms above her head, "Geez, who would've thought being Kunoichi would be so troublesome." She mumbled, Sayuri and Aimi smile teasingly at their friends who stared at them in cautioned, "What?"

"You said troublesome." Aimi giggled.

"You always complain about Nara using that word and now you copy him." Sayuri smiles wide.

Yoshino twitched, "That's because he's a lazy-ass bastard." She huffed and crossed her arms. Her friends giggled at Yoshino's blushing face.

Mikoto and Sakura smile at them, "What do you think of the lesson today, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto is curious what pink-hair girl's opinion.

"Art of Seduction that only Kunoichi use is…difficult. To think you have to get intimate with your target. It's very risky." Sakura said.

The Uchiha girl nodded her head, "That's understandable. However, it is a relief to know the rules of being Kunoichi, before you take your first Seduction Mission, you have to lose your own virginity willingly. At least, it made Kunoichi have their own respect with their body instead of worried about losing virgin to their target." Mikoto said.

Sakura tilted her head at Mikoto, "Are you interested in this type of mission?" she couldn't help but ask, Sakura has noticed that Mikoto has been really paid extra attention to the lesson today than any other lessons.

Mikoto blushes, "Well, my mother and my grandmother were spectacular Kunoichi for Seduction Missions. They never once fail and always confident in their own skin. They hardly used for front battle, not exactly a fighter, like Shinobi. They are more graceful and elegant when it comes to Seduction Missions. That's their specialty. So, they both assumed that I'll follow their footsteps." She explained.

The pink-hair furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that what you want?"

"Well… I want them to be proud of me."

"Then you don't have to follow their footsteps, you can continue being a different type of Kunoichi that fits your styles. I can honestly see you as ANBU doing a dangerous mission that you will accomplish no matter what."

Mikoto blinked at her friend in surprise, "You think so?"

Sakura frowned, "No, I know so. I know Mikoto-chan is very smart and strong. I know she won't just be Kunoichi for Seduction Missions. I know you'll be more than that. You can do more." Sakura said, serious.

"…thank you, Sakura-chan." Mikoto wrapped her arm around Sakura's arm. Together, they followed their friends who are bickering playfully.


End file.
